Il n'y a pas de place pour deux
by Julyet
Summary: Faut-il toujours choisir ? Tout est pourtant plus simple lorsqu'il n'y a pas de choix. Et ce n'est pas la seule Guenièvre qui contredira ces dires...Lancelot ? Arthur ? Chose sûre, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de place pour les deux.


_Perhaps when you are king things will be different._

Cette phrase la jeune servante, Gwen, l'avait prononcée. Mais cela lui semblait si lointain. Alors qu'elle partait chercher de l'eau, elle remarqua Arthur et quelques chevaliers de Camelot en train de s'entraîner au combat. Elle aurait préféré ne pas s'arrêter, si elle avait capable d'avancer sans prêter attention au jeune prince, mais elle était là immobile, un seau dans l'une de ses mains et l'autre posée sur sa hanche, observant Arthur dans ses moindres gestes. Il était un sacré combattant et ferait un roi fantastique et plus que son père, Gwen l'avait toujours su et son père était bien d'accord avec elle. Mais voilà, autrefois lorsqu'elle en parlait avec son paternel, Guenièvre était des plus ravie en imaginant le futur Camelot, à présent cette pensée lui arrachait le cœur, elle ne pouvait avoir Arthur Pendragon tant qu'il était l'héritier du trône et elle ne pouvait décemment pas priver Camelot d'un roi tel que lui.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Gwen ne s'aperçut pas que l'entraînement des chevaliers était fini. De quel genre de potiche devait-elle avoir l'air en restant immobile à regarder le vide?! Elle s'activa jusqu'à la pompe à eau, y remplit son seau et reprit le chemin en sens inverse. Elle aperçut un Merlin quelque peu désorienté à quelque pas d'elle.

-Merlin, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Le jeune homme sembla prendre conscience qu'il y avait d'autres vies autour de lui et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Gwen, il fut presque paniqué.

-Gwen, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Tu veux dire à quelques mètres de ma maison ?

-Ah…euh…oui, évidemment. Bah dépêches-toi de rentrer, je crois qu'il risque d'y avoir une tempête.

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'un soleil radieux illuminait la cité de Camelot. Elle allait répliquer pensant que Merlin plaisantait mais il avait disparu, elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut son ami au loin, courant en direction du château.

***

Guenièvre longeait le long couloir qui menait jusqu'à la chambre de sa maîtresse, Lady Morgana, elle apportait diverses serviettes et voulait s'assurer que celle-ci dormait bien, ce qui était le cas depuis qu'elle avait reçu un bracelet de la part de la mystérieuse Morgause. Elle entendit des pas, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas, de nombreux gardes faisaient des rondes aux alentours des chambres royales. Pourtant Gwen lâcha les serviettes et elles se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Non ce n'était pas les pas qui avait alertés Gwen, mais plutôt les voix…

Si l'une d'entre elle était la voix autoritaire et froide du roi Uther, l'autre était plus douce et résonnait comme un vieux souvenir aux oreilles de la servante. Il était impossible qu'il soit ici, dans ce couloir, à cette heure-ci. Cela devait forcément venir de son imagination. Pourtant lorsqu'elle se releva, après avoir ramassé les serviettes de Lady Morgana, elle leur fit face.

Quatre hommes s'avançaient dans sa direction, trois paires d'yeux étaient rivés sur elle et la quatrième ne prêtait même pas attention à la pauvre Gwen, et ce depuis toujours. Enfin ce ne fut pas l'indifférence d'Uther, dont elle avait l'habitude, qui paralysa Gwen sur place, non mais plutôt le jeune homme qui se trouvait sur la gauche du roi et qui ne cessait de l'observer. Tout comme le faisait Merlin et Arthur, positionner juste derrière les deux autres hommes. Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, ils ralentirent le pas et Gwen se trouva en manque d'air, elle s'inclina.

-Guenièvre.

Elle se releva, elle avait ressentis un frisson lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom, un frisson qui n'avait malheureusement pas échapper au regard du jeune prince, ni même à celui de son servant. Seul Uther restait là, interrogateur, se demandant pourquoi ils s'étaient tous arrêter pour une simple servante. Le roi était bien le seul à ne pas mesurer l'électricité de l'atmosphère, le seul aussi à ne pas comprendre l'impact du retour de Sir Lancelot à Camelot.

***

Gwen n'avait pas encore réalisé les derniers évènements, elle avait apporté les serviettes dans la chambre de Morgana, avait à peine vérifier si sa maîtresse dormait bien et était repartie dans l'espoir de croiser Lancelot et d'être sûre que ce n'était pas une chimère. Sauf qu'elle n'avait croiser que des gardes, aucune traces de Lancelot, ni même de Merlin ou d'Arthur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner chez elle pour s'y reposer, lorsque le soleil sera levé, elle retournera au château pour avoir des renseignements.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme était déjà à son poste alors que Morgana ne l'attendait pas avant une bonne heure.

-Gwen ? Tu es sûre d'avoir suffisamment dormie ? Tu n'as pas bonne mine, ça m'inquiète.

-Tout va bien, My lady. Je n'ai juste pas trouver le sommeil cette nuit !

Gwen entreprit de nettoyer les restes du petit-déjeuner de sa maîtresse, celle-ci alla s'adosser près de la fenêtre, observant ainsi la vie de la cour du château.

-Tiens, ça ne serait pas Sir Lancelot ?!

Gwen perdit le contrôle de sa main et celle-ci laissa tomber la coupe qu'elle tenait, renversant ainsi le liquide qui s'y trouvait. Morgana accouru aux côtés de son amie.

-Gwen, je pense vraiment qu'il faut que tu ailles te reposer ! Je vais faire venir quelqu'un pour nettoyer ça, toi repose-toi !

Gwen aurait voulu répliquer, mais déjà sa maîtresse la mettait dehors. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, incapable de réfléchir. Elle aurait voulu courir jusque dans la cour intérieure, prendre Lancelot dans ses bras, être sûre qu'il soit bien réel, ici à Camelot. Mais le peu de raison qui lui restait après sa nuit blanche, lui conseilla de ne pas réagir ainsi, pas devant un public. Elle n'était qu'une servante et Lancelot avait beau ne pas être noble, il était respecté à Camelot.

Cependant il fallait qu'elle le voit, même de loin. Elle longea un couloir pour se diriger dehors, sans prendre les grands escaliers.

-Gwen !

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers un Merlin essoufflé.

-Merlin, comment vas-tu ?

Son ton était plutôt froid, elle était quelque peu en colère après son ami. Ayant eu la nuit pour réfléchir, elle avait rapidement assimiler la tempête à l'arrivée de Lancelot au château. Le fait qu'il l'est tu et surtout qu'il est essayé de le lui cacher, avait blesser la jeune femme.

-Ecoute, si je ne t'ai rien dis…

-Te fatigues pas, Merlin, ce n'est pas grave !

-Gwen, il n'est pas revenu pour…enfin s'il est là, c'est que le roi l'a fait venir pour une mission. Enfin Arthur ne m'a pas tout expliquer, mais il n'est pas vraiment revenu pour toi !

-Et c'est Arthur qui t'as dit ça ?!

-Non ! Enfin il ne l'a pas dit de cette manière ! Bon sang, Gwen, c'est difficile pour lui aussi, tu sais !

Merlin semblait perdre patience face à la froideur de la jeune femme et en le dévisageant, Gwen pouvait imaginer qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir une nuit facile aussi. Elle se radoucit quelque peu, non pas par les paroles de son ami, mais plutôt parce qu'elle prit conscience que Merlin n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire.

-Tu crois que je pourrais quand même lui parler ?!

-Si tu en éprouves le besoin, mais…

-Merci Merlin !

Elle tourna les talons et fut heureuse que son ami ne la rattrape pas. A présent, elle avait besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir à ce qui la ferait moins souffrir. Peut-être devait-elle ignorer la présence de Lancelot à Camelot, si c'était pour souffrir à nouveau de son départ par la suite. Et elle voulait aussi éviter de faire souffrir Arthur. Arrivée chez elle, la fatigue s'invita très vite dans son corps et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Lancelot était assis à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Tu voulais me parler à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Il souriait, Gwen se demanda même si elle ne rêvait pas. Mais une crampe à sa cheville lui affirma qu'elle était bien éveillée et que Lancelot était donc bien présent dans sa maison.

-C'est Merlin qui te l'as dit ?

Gwen remerciait déjà intérieurement son ami pour lui avoir envoyé Lancelot.

-Non, c'est Arthur. Il m'a dit que ce serait bien que je passe te voir ! J'allais le faire, tu sais. Mais ce n'était pas sûr, je ne veux pas te compliquer l'existence, Gwen.

La première partie de sa phrase avait rendue perplexe la jeune servante. Ainsi c'était Arthur qui avait demander à Lancelot de venir la voir. Même si elle était profondément toucher par le geste du prince, Gwen n'en comprenait pas les motivations.

-Je…Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici ! C'est bon de te revoir !

Elle se leva et s'autorisa à serrer Lancelot dans ses bras, cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elle avait déjà l'impression d'être entièrement imprégnée de son odeur.

-Merlin m'a dit que tu étais ici pour une mission royale ?

Bien qu'elle est prit l'air détachée, Gwen eu un pincement au cœur en posant la question. Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé se dire qu'il n'était là que pour elle, que ses sentiments étaient toujours présents et qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle. Purement égoïste et utopique, mais ces derniers temps, Gwen ressentait le besoin de se sentir aimer et de façon concrète. Sa relation plus qu'ambigüe avec Arthur, l'épuisait et la faisait terriblement souffrir.

Elle s'installa en face de Lancelot, incapable de détacher son regard du sien. Il posa tendrement sa main par-dessus la sienne.

-Je n'ai jamais quitté les environs de Camelot. Au cas où il t'arrivait malheur ou…Je voulais être près de toi d'une certaine façon.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, il avait une telle simplicité à dire ses mots, cela ne rendait sa sincérité que plus flagrante. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le comparer à Arthur. Avec le jeune Pendragon, l'échange de paroles était plus difficile, chaque mot était pesé, chaque réaction guettée…Cela n'avait rien de simple et de naturel.

-Le roi pense qu'une attaque est dirigée sur Camelot. Plusieurs royaumes se seraient allié pour faire le faire tomber ! Il recrute de nouveaux chevaliers et visiblement il n'est plus aussi stricte sur les règles.

Il semblait si épanoui, il était né pour être chevalier, il n'avait juste pas le bon sang.

-Tu es un excellent chevalier, il est normal qu'il est penser à toi !

-J'ai longuement réfléchis avant d'accepter, tu sais ! Je veux dire, qu'il y avait quand même une raison à ce que je revienne pas et…

En un éclair toute la magie de l'instant éclata. Avec ces quelques mots, il avait replongé Gwen plusieurs mois en arrière, à ce moment précis où Merlin lui annonçait que Lancelot était partis. Ainsi il avait su pour Arthur et elle…comment ? Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il est pu souffrir par sa faute, qu'il souffre par sa faute !

Elle avait retiré sa main et baissait à présent les yeux, le rouge aux joues, elle se sentait honteuse.

-Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne m'immiscerais pas dans ta relation avec Arthur !

-Lancelot…

Elle avait relever la tête, de quel relation parlait-il ? S'il y avait une quelque relation concrète entre elle et le prince, elle semblait l'ignorer. Et elle avait besoin de simplicité dans sa vie, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle le regardait de nouveau dans les yeux, instinctivement elle se pencha vers lui, cherchant le contact de ses lèvres…Elle allait les trouver quand un garde fit irruption chez Gwen, oui on se donne pas la peine de frapper chez les gens de la Basse-Ville.

-Sir Lancelot, le roi réunit tous les chevaliers dans la salle des festivités.

-Bien, j'y vais alors.

Escorté par le garde, Gwen regarda tristement Lancelot sortir de chez elle, le dernier regard qu'elle réussit à intercepter lui sembla synonyme d'adieu et déchira d'avantage le cœur de la pauvre jeune fille.

***

Sa maîtresse avait beau lui avoir donné sa journée pour qu'elle se repose, Gwen avait suffisamment dormie selon elle et apart tourner en rond dans sa petite maison, elle n'avait rien à faire. Il fallait donc qu'elle s'occupe histoire d'arrêter de réfléchir quelques minutes. Gwen arriva devant la porte des appartements de Morgana, elle frappa et entra. Elle vit sa maîtresse immobile devant son armoire.

-My lady ?

-Oh Gwen ! Quel bonheur, je sais que je t'ai dis de te reposer mais serait-il possible que tu m'aides à me préparer pour le festin, j'ai toute confiance en toi. Avec les autres, ce n'est pas pareil !

-Oui, bien sûr, je venais justement vous proposez mon aide.

Gwen s'approcha de Morgana, sortie une des ses robes de l'armoire et la tendit à sa maîtresse pour que celle-ci aille l'enfiler. Alors que Lady Morgana s'apprêtait de la robe pourpre que lui avait choisie sa servante, Gwen repensa aux paroles de Morgana.

-Euh…excusez-moi, vous avez parler d'un festin ?

-Ah oui, un premier groupe de chevalier parte dès l'aube et Uther a voulu organiser un banquet avant leur départ. Les pauvres hommes, la moitié d'entre eux ne reviendrons pas…

Morgana sortie de derrière la paravent et vint se placer devant sa servante pour que celle-ci lui ferme sa robe au dos. Gwen faisait cela machinalement, elle avait tellement de fois aider sa maîtresse à s'habiller qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de regarder ses mains.

-Puis-je venir ? Enfin, si vous le souhaitez.

Morgana observa silencieusement son amie, une observation qui gêna quelque peu Gwen. Sa maîtresse la connaissait suffisamment bien pour réussir à lire en elle et même si son amitié avec Morgana était sincère, il y avait certaines choses que Guenièvre ne pouvait partager avec elle, à son plus grand regret !

-Eh bien, ta compagnie me serait forte agréable, surtout qu'on s'ennuie fermement à ce genre de réception, mais tu me semble pas au meilleur de ta forme et je ne voudrais pas t'imposer cela !

-Je me propose volontiers !

-Bien dans ce cas, je te laisse aller te préparer. On se retrouve là-bas.

Gwen redescendait les escaliers pour rejoindre la cour du château, lorsqu'elle entendit les voix d'Arthur et Uther, apparemment en querelle. Elle s'immobilisa pour qu'ils ne devinent pas sa présence, leur conversation lui parvenait suffisamment distinctement pour qu'elle la comprenne.

-Mais Père, j'aimerais faire partis du premier groupe, repérer les lieux et les techniques des ennemis.

-Arthur ! Ne comprends tu pas que le premier groupe de chevaliers va servir de chair humaine ?!

-Comment ? Mais vous ne pouvez laisser faire ça !

-Je n'envois pas nos chevaliers, seulement les derniers recrutés. Ils n'ont pas suffisamment d'entraînement pour être réellement utiles sur le champs de bataille !

-Sir Lancelot fait partis du premier groupe. Père, cet homme sait se battre, il est meilleur que beaucoup de nos chevaliers.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas un noble, il n'est pas véritablement digne d'être chevalier. Mais il est vrai que ses capacités au combat feront de lui un très bon chef de file. Je lui annoncerais sa promotion lors du banquet !

-Une promotion qui signe son arrêt de mort !

-Ca suffit, Arthur ! Tant que je serais Roi de Camelot, c'est moi qui prendrait les décisions et tu n'auras rien à y redire, est-ce clair ?!

-Oui, Père !

D'où elle était, Gwen, vit Uther se diriger vers la salle du Banquet. Elle était toute tremblante, et dû se tenir aux parois du mur pour descendre les quelques marches qui lui restaient…

-Guenièvre ?

Le choc qu'elle avait eu en entendant la conversation entre Uther et son fils, avait fait que la pauvre Gwen avait totalement oublier que le jeune prince était encore présent dans le couloir. Elle respira profondément et tenta de faire bonne figure, il n'était pas envisageable qu'Arthur pense qu'elle les avaient espionnés.

-Mon seigneur !

-Vous avez entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Je vous promets d'arranger cela.

Gwen se contenta de l'observer, répondre à cela, revenait à avouer qu'elle avait entendue la conservation, même si Arthur était loin d'être aussi stupide qu'on pouvait le croire. Si elle répondait, elle savait que sa voix se briserait, qu'elle serait à nue devant le prince et aussi bien pour elle que pour lui il ne fallait pas que ça arrive ! Devant le silence de la jeune femme, le prince prit la direction emprunter quelques instants auparavant par son paternel.

Le banquet allait bientôt commencer et Gwen ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter là-bas avec ses habits-ci. Elle rentra donc chez elle, se changea et prit le temps de digérer toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Son arrivée au Banquet passa inaperçue, sûr qui prendrait la peine de s'intéresser à une servante, qui plus est en retard ! Elle s'installa derrière sa maîtresse, celle-ci lui adressa un franc sourire que Gwen s'efforça de rendre. Son regarda balaya la salle, le groupe de chevaliers qui partait en guerre le lendemain était à la droite du roi et Gwen ne reconnaissait aucun visages parmi eux, ainsi Uther avait dit vrai, il n'envoyait que les derniers recrutés. Elle ne vit pas Lancelot dans ce groupe d'hommes, malgré tout cela ne la soulagea pas. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Arthur et Merlin qui se trouvait derrière son maître, lui aussi la regardait. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Merlin adressa un petit sourire à Gwen, qu'elle rendit mais qui fut intercepter par le prince, Gwen se sentit rougir. Arthur lui rendait à présent un petit sourire triste, croyant probablement que la jeune servante lui souriait à lui et non à Merlin.

-A présents, chers amis, je lève mon verre au nouveau promu, Sir Lancelot, qui prendra en charge les initiatives durant toute l'expédition du premier groupe de chevaliers. En levant mon verre, j'admire et remercie leur loyauté et les risques qu'ils prennent pour notre royaume ! A Sir Lancelot et ses chevaliers, qu'ils nous reviennent au plus vite victorieux !

Durant le bref discours du roi, Gwen venait d'apercevoir Lancelot, il n'était pas avec le reste des chevaliers, non il était à la gauche du roi, à quelques mètres d'elle, elle lui était passé devant et ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il s'était levé et tendait sa coupe de vin en direction du roi avec un large sourire.

-C'est un véritable honneur que vous nous faites, majesté ! Nous espérons être à la hauteur de vos attentes et de celles du peuple !

Ainsi donc, il partait. Arthur ne devait-il pas arranger cela, comme il l'avait promis ?! Avait-il juste essayer au moins ? Une étrange colère submergea Gwen, son regard noir se posa sur le prince, elle l'en tenait pour seul responsable alors qu'elle l'avait entendu quelques heures auparavant tenir à son père, mais rien n'y changeait, elle était en colère contre lui !

-Profitons de ce festin, demain arrivera bien assez vite !

A la suite des paroles du roi, la salle s'agita, tout le monde mangeait, parlait, chantait…Le Banquet bâtait son plein, seule Guenièvre était silencieuse perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut même pas du regard inquiet que sa maîtresse posait sur elle.

-Gwen ?

-Oui, My Lady, excusez-moi je pense que je vais rentrer, je ne me sens pas très bien !

Morgana hocha la tête et adressa un sourire chaleureux à son amie, alors que celle-ci quittait la salle en prenant soin de ne croiser ni le regard de Lancelot, ni celui d'Arthur. Pourtant à peine était-elle sortie, qu'elle entendit la voix du prince à quelques pas derrière elle.

-J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader !

La colère s'amplifia, elle tournait toujours le dos à Arthur, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, elle était fatiguée, lasse et perdait peu à peu la maîtrise de ses émotions. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille avant de regretter ses faits et gestes. Le jeune Pendragon lui faisait à présent face.

-Guenièvre, il n'a rien voulu entendre. C'est son honneur qui est en jeu…

-Non ! C'est sa vie qui est en jeu !

-Guenièvre…

-Cessez de répéter mon nom !

-Y'A-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

-Sauvez-le, je vous en conjure, Arthur ! Il ne peut pas mourir ! Il ne mérite pas cela, aucun de ces hommes ne méritent le sort que vous leur infliger !

Face au silence du jeune prince, Gwen savait qu'elle implorait en vain, Arthur n'avait aucun pouvoir contre son père. L'idée que tout était déjà fini déchira le cœur de la jeune femme, de nouvelles larmes roulèrent jusqu'à son menton.

-Vous l'aimez…

Guenièvre releva la tête vers le prince, sa dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure si bien que la jeune servante n'était pas sûre qu'il l'est prononcée. Pourtant en croisant le regard douloureux d'Arthur, Gwen fut anéantie. Ses larmes se faisaient de plus en plus importantes et elle n'avait plus assez de force pour répliquer quelque chose, que pouvait-elle répondre ?! Elle n'avait jamais été aussi perdue qu'à cet instant, la chose dont elle fut capable c'est de s'enfuir en direction de chez elle. Elle s'étala sur son lit et laissa libre cours à sa tristesse…

***

Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour sécher ses larmes, elle était loin d'être reposée, mais ses larmes avaient cessées, c'était déjà ça. La meilleure chose à faire aurait été de dormir et de repenser aux problèmes, une fois la tête plus claire. Mais les chevaliers partaient dès l'aube et cela ne laissait que peu de temps à Gwen pour convaincre Lancelot de ne pas y aller, oui parce que même si elle avait peu d'espoir de raisonner Lancelot, elle ne pouvait rester à attendre qu'on lui annonce son décès, c'était insupportable rien qu'à l'imaginer.

Elle sortie dans la nuit profonde, le Banquet devait toucher à sa fin, elle allait attendre dehors, ne voulant pas alerter Morgana par sa présence. La nuit était fraiche et Gwen n'avait emporter d'un châle pour mettre sur ses épaules, ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de trembler, mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas que le froid qui jouait sur le corps de la pauvre jeune femme. Quelques invités repartaient dans leurs appartements, mais d'après le bruit intérieur, les festivités étaient loin d'être terminées. Elle ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, elle risquait de changer d'avis et de rebrousser chemin, et ça elle ne pouvait se le permettre, ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer faible. Elle entra discrètement dans la grande pièce, tout le monde s'amusait, sauf peut-être le prince, Gwen pût apercevoir qu'Arthur avait reprit sa place mais il ne semblait pas prendre plaisir à la fête, comment le pourrait-il ? Gwen se sentait coupable, elle détestait faire souffrir les autres et encore moins Arthur. Cependant elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ce problème, Lancelot. Elle était ici pour lui parler, elle ne le vit nulle part, il n'était plus à sa place, ni dans aucun coin de la pièce. Elle ressortie, triste encore plus qu'elle ne l'était auparavant, alors qu'elle repartait vers la Basse-Ville, elle l'aperçut, assis sur l'escalier de la cour intérieure. Malgré le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle courut jusqu'à lui et se stoppa à quelques mètres de lui.

-Lancelot.

Il releva la tête, sourit, pas un sourire franc, non. Un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos, un sourire résigné.

-Gwen…

-Tu ne peux y aller, tu vas te faire tuer ! Tout le monde le sait, le premier groupe qu'on envoi, c'est le groupe qu'on ne revoit jamais ! Je t'en supplie.

Elle avait débité ces mots à une vitesse folle, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne l'interrompt. Elle était essoufflée à présent, elle regardait autour d'elle, par peur que quelqu'un n'est entendu ces paroles, paroles qui auraient pour le moins surpris de nombreuses personnes et l'aurait envoyer au cachot ou peut-être pire, après elle était en train de discuter les ordres du roi, chose que même Arthur ne faisait pas.

-Gwen, c'est mon devoir !

-Tu n'es pas un chevalier de Camelot, tu ne dois rien à Uther !

-J'erre depuis des mois dans les villages alentours, être sous les ordres du roi Uther me donne un but !

-Tu vas te faire tuer…Ces chevaliers ne sont pas suffisamment entraînés pour vaincre une armée ennemie. Toi seul, tu n'es pas invincible.

Lancelot s'était relevé, la distance qui les séparait s'était rétrécie mais ils n'étaient pas suffisamment proches pour que quelqu'un puisse se poser des questions.

-Jusqu'à la fin mes pensées iront vers toi.

-Je t'en prie, ne pars pas !

Elle le suppliait du regard, tremblait de tout son corps, elle ne savait que dire pour le faire rester à ses côtés. Et dans son regard, elle y devinait la résignation.

-Lancelot !

Gwen se retourna vivement, Arthur, suivis de Merlin, s'approchaient d'eux.

-Nous allons devoir établir un plan d'attaque, si nous ne voulons pas nous faire surprendre méchamment !

-Nous ?

La voix de Gwen avait fait écho avec celles de Lancelot et de Merlin. Bien que les trois voix soient emplies de surprise, Arthur avait poser son regard sur Gwen, mais continuait de s'adresser à Lancelot.

-Ils seront en surnombre et on ne sera pas trop de deux pour guider ces nouveaux chevaliers.

-Votre père approuve cela ?

-Je ne conteste nullement les ordres de mon père, il veut que le premier groupe combatte et je fais partis de ce groupe, c'est mon choix !

-Je veux venir…

Gwen baissa la tête, rouge aux joues, elle n'y croyait pas, elle avait osé prononcer ces paroles. Malgré que son regard soit porté sur les pavés, Gwen devinait aisément les trois regards braqués sur elle, tous perplexes.

-Hors de question !

-Gwen !

Elle releva brusquement la tête, toute gêne avait disparue, était-ce la fatigue qu'il la rendait plus confiante, ou la peur de perdre les deux hommes qu'elle aimait dans la même journée, peu importe, chose sûre c'est qu'elle n'allait pas les laisser choisir pour elle !

-Vous ne pouvez décider à ma place !

-Nous encadrons l'expédition, bien sûr que l'on peut décider !

L'arrogance royale que venait d'avoir Arthur, l'énerva au plus haut point ! Elle ne pouvait cependant répondre, même si elle faisait preuve de confiance, il restait le Prince de Camelot et il avait raison, il était en pouvoir de décider ! Elle tourna les talons, n'adressant aucun regard aux trois hommes qui la regardait partir. Elle ne les perdrait pas, pas de cette manière là en tout les cas !

A peine avait-elle refermée la porte qu'elle entendit frapper. Elle entrouvrit la porte, et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Merlin. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, bien qu'elle fut surprise qu'il soit là. Après tout il était tard et le pauvre avait dû subir toutes les corvées données par Arthur. Après avoir refermer la porte, elle observa Merlin, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Alors quel est le plan ?

-Pardon ?

-Allons Gwen, je sais très bien que tu ne vas rester ici à attendre ! Et je veux t'aider !

-Tu ne pars pas avec eux ?

-Non, selon Arthur je les ralentirait et leur serait d'aucune utilité.

Gwen fut touché par le soutien de Merlin, elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu quelque chose. Non elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber, mais elle n'avait rien d'une guerrière qui s'aventure en pleine forêt toute seule. Mais avec Merlin, peut-être qu'ils pourraient.

-On pourrait les suivre ?

-C'est ton plan ?

-Je n'ai pas de plan, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

-D'accord, Gwen. Ecoute, toi tu vas dormir, récupérer le maximum d'énergie. Je m'occupe de tout, nous partirons juste après eux pour pouvoir suivre leurs traces sans se faire repérer.

Si elle ne connaissait pas Merlin, elle aurait pu croire qu'il s'y connaissait en expédition sur territoire ennemi. Mais le problème c'est que Gwen connaissait trop Merlin pour ne pas être inquiète, tout les deux seuls, ils étaient plutôt vulnérables. Mais le risque importait peu, elle voulait tenter le maximum pour ramener Lancelot et Arthur sain et sauf à Camelot.

Lorsque Merlin arriva le lendemain matin de bonne heure, Guenièvre était déjà prête, elle observait par la fenêtre le groupe de chevalier qui s'en allait combattre.

-C'est bon, j'ai tout ! Nourriture, de l'eau, quelques couvertures. Par contre ni chevaux, ni épées ! Mieux pas croiser la route des ennemis…

Gwen avait suffisamment dormie pour avoir les idées claires et à présent, leur périple lui semblait tellement fou mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner, elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner eux !

-Merlin, je peux t'emmener dans cette folie !

-Tu plaisantes, j'adore me mettre en danger pour sauver les autres.

Elle l'observa, comment pouvait-il être si confiant, aucun d'eux deux n'était préparer à vivre une telle aventure surtout sans aucun moyen de défense, ils étaient nés pour servir et non pas se battre.

-Merci Merlin.

Son ami lui adressa un sourire, elle en fit autant et se remit à observer l' « armée » de Camelot, elle pouvait à présent distinguer Lancelot, Arthur devait les attendre autre part pour ne pas alerter son père trop tôt. Celui-ci aurait été capable de le faire arrêter et jeter en prison pour le protéger. Peut-être devrait-elle prévenir le roi, elle en sauverait au moins un des deux ! Comme si le roi accepterait de la recevoir à une heure si peu avancée de la matinée. Non elle était seule, enfin seule avec Merlin.

Les chevaliers ne tardèrent pas à partir et Gwen et Merlin se préparèrent rapidement pour ne pas perdre leur trace. Merlin avait réussit à noter quelques éléments annoncés par Arthur lors de la préparation du plan d'attaque.

Ils marchèrent longtemps en silence, Merlin guettant les bruits de la forêt, Gwen perdues dans ses pensées, réalisant à chaque pas un peu sa folie.

-Ils tiennent à toi ! Tout les deux.

Gwen s'arrêta. Peut-être préférait-elle le silence après tout parler de ses sentiments avec quelqu'un, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Morgana était l'une de ses seules amies et ce n'était décemment pas avec elle, qu'elle aurait pu aborder le sujet de ses amours. Elle reprit la marche plus doucement, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Merlin, elle rougissait.

-Je suis désolé, ça ne me regarde pas…

Gwen se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle s'en voulait dans un sens, Merlin l'accompagnait dans ce périple, il avait toujours été un ami sur qui elle pouvait compter, mais elle ne pouvait exprimer ses sentiments face à lui.

Les heures qui suivirent, ils se contentèrent de faire la conversation avec des thèmes basiques, le temps, les futurs tournois…Gwen avait mal aux pieds, mais s'arrêter signifiait perdre leur trace et ça ce n'était pas concevable ! Pourtant ce fut Merlin qui proposa une halte, mais si elle avait voulu protester, elle était que trop heureuse de pouvoir se reposer un peu. Des bruits se firent alors entendre…Gwen regarda Merlin, celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire. Il ne bougea, et elle en fit de même. Elle vit les yeux de Merlin s'arrondirent et n'eu pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle avait déjà une lame sous la gorge.

-Tu bouges et elle n'en sort pas sauve !

Merlin allait répliquer mais d'autres personnes arrivèrent dans le dos de Guenièvre, plusieurs personnes avec des chevaux.

-Bon sang, lâchez-là ! Ils sont de Camelot !

-Quoi ?

-Il vient de te dire de la lâcher !

Une main retira la lame qui se trouvait sous la gorge de Gwen. Elle respira plus calmement, et se releva pour faire face à Arthur, Lancelot et le reste des chevaliers. Alors que Lancelot foudroyait du regard le chevalier qui avait dû menacer Gwen la seconde d'avant, Arthur lui était déjà aux côtés de Merlin, l'œil menaçant.

-Idiot ! Quand je t'ai dit de veiller sur elle, je ne parlais pas de l'emmener ici !

-Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Je…C'est moi qui est prévue ça !

Lancelot l'observait à présent.

-Gwen, il faut que vous rentriez au Château !

-Non !

C'est exactement la réponse qu'allait donner la jeune femme avant que le prince ne le fasse à sa place. Visiblement elle n'était pas la seule interloquée par ces paroles, tous le regardait, sauf Merlin qui semblait comprendre la réaction de son maître.

-L'ennemi nous as encerclé. Nous tournons en rond depuis quelques heures et ça leur a permis de nous piéger. S'ils retournent au Château, ils seront faits prisonniers ou tués !

Alors qu'elle observait autour d'elle, Gwen pu s'apercevoir que la plupart des chevaliers étaient paniqués à l'idée de combattre. Il n'y avait aucun espoir de tous s'en sortir vivants avec seulement deux guerriers, aussi vaillants soient-ils Arthur et Lancelot n'étaient pas des surhommes.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Ils cherchaient un endroit plus accueillant pour y poser leur campement, Gwen marchait aux côtés de Lancelot, s'observant du coin de l'œil l'un et l'autre mais restant silencieux. Seule la voix d'Arthur donnant des instructions aux chevaliers résonnait dans le silence inquiétant de la sombre forêt ! Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup marchés lorsqu'Arthur trouva un endroit approprié à la nuit qui se présentait désormais à eux. Plusieurs chevaliers se mirent en poste surveillance, formant un cercle autour de ce qui leur servirait de campement. Gwen sortie l'une des couvertures que Merlin avait emportée, elle s'installa dans un coin pour être tranquille, lorsqu'un chevalier, inconnu, comme tous ceux qui étaient présents, vient jusqu'à elle.

-Hey toi, la tente est installée !

-La tente ?

-Ouais la tente, si t'en veux pas nous on la prend alors dépêche-toi !

Gwen se releva, le chevalier qu'elle avait en face d'elle, semblait agacé et dans le ton qu'il employait pour lui parler, on voyait bien qu'il n'était pas des plus ravis qu'une servante est tout ce confort ! Gwen arriva devant la dite « tente » , très basique mais celle-ci protégeait à coup sûr du vent glacial de cette nuit. Guenièvre passa la tête à l'intérieure, plusieurs couvertures y étaient installées, de la nourriture digne d'un grand repas, de quoi se faire une toilette. Bien que tentée de s'y installer pour dormir, Gwen ressortie observant tout autour d'elle, la plupart des chevaliers la regardait d'un mauvais œil, n'ayant seulement qu'un morceau de pain et une couverture pour la nuit. Terriblement gênée par tous ces regards accusateurs, Gwen s'approcha du « responsable ».

-Je ne peux accepter tout ce confort !

-Guenièvre…

-Arthur, la plupart de ces hommes sont des nobles, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils acceptent que je sois traitée avec autant d'égards!

-Vous êtes une femme, il est dans les devoirs du chevalier de traiter correctement les Dames.

-Mais je ne suis pas une Dame, je ne suis qu'une servante ! Par pitié, ne l'oubliez pas!

S'en suit ce regard que Gwen détestait par-dessus tout, peut-être parce qu'elle y était vulnérable. Le prince restait silencieux à la regarder avec ses yeux doux et suppliant de ne pas lui rappeler ce qui les séparaient. Un raclement de gorge, suffit à les ramener à la réalité, Gwen tourna la tête pour voir de qui provenait ce raclement, c'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle croisa le regard mal à l'aise de Lancelot.

-Sire, certains hommes disent avoir entendus des bruits venant du sud-ouest.

Arthur pesta, marmonnant qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à mener une bataille pour l'heure. Mais il suivit Lancelot jusqu'aux hommes en question. Gwen retourna jusqu'à la tente y prendre une couverture et quelque chose à manger puis retourna dans le petit coin qu'elle avait repérer quelques instants auparavant. Elle fit signe au chevalier qui elle regardait, qu'il pouvait à présent prendre sa place dans la tente! Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et prit place aussitôt. Gwen trouva rapidement la sommeil, bien que le sol ne soit pas des plus confortable.

A son réveil, le jour n'était pas encore levé, cependant elle pu remarquer qu'elle avait deux couvertures supplémentaires sur elle et qu'un petit feu avait été allumé non loin d'elle. Elle se leva, prenant soin de garder une couverture sur ses épaules, tout le monde semblait agité, Gwen essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait mais les quelques mots qu'elle comprenait ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup.

-Petit déjeuner ! Enfin c'est juste du pain, désolé.

-Merci Merlin. Dis, tu sais ce qui se passe ?

-Ils vont attaquer aujourd'hui. Arthur ne semble pas très confiant mais rester sans rien faire ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à retarder la bataille.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Toi, rien ! Tu vas rester ici, quelques chevaliers vont rester ici pour monter la garde et te défendre si un problème se présente.

-Mais et toi ? Arthur te laisse aller combattre ?!

-Visiblement je suis tout aussi capables que ces chevaliers-ci !

-Mais…

-Je suis prêt à t'attacher à un arbre s'il le faut !

Lancelot venait d'arriver sur le côté et il avait lâché sa phrase de façon à ce que Gwen ne puisse répliquer. Merlin s'éclipsa discrètement, comprenant grâce au signe de tête de Lancelot, que celui-ci voulait parler seul à la jeune femme.

-Gwen, c'était complètement fou et inutile de venir jusqu'ici !

Il avait raison, son plan était de les suivre mais à présent qu'allait-elle faire ? Se ruer sur un champ de bataille et supplier qu'on épargne ces deux hommes ?! Elle ne gagnerait que leur mort à tout les trois et rien de plus. Mais les laisser partir combattre, revenait à baisser les bras, ce qui était la seule chose qui restait à faire. Elle ne pouvait que prier pour qu'ils reviennent en vie. Autant dire qu'à cet instant, elle n'avait plus d'espoir.

-Reste en vie !

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à articuler à travers ses sanglots. Elle sentit alors les bras de Lancelot se refermer autour d'elle, à présent les mots qu'il prononçait, elle était la seule à les entendre.

-Je ne vis que pour toi. Je te fais la promesse de t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Mais je ne peux combattre sereinement si je te sais en danger. Pour cela il faut qu'à ton tour tu me fasses une promesse, Gwen. Reste ici, ne cherche pas à nous rejoindre, veille sur toi…fais-le pour moi !

Il s'écarta d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, elle était secouée par ses sanglots et ne réussit qu'à hocher la tête. Les lèvres de Lancelot touchèrent son front. La jeune femme resta immobile plusieurs minutes avant de se retourner. Mis à part trois chevaliers qui restaient au campement avec elle, tous les autres étaient à cheval prêts à partir. Son regard se posa successivement sur Lancelot et Arthur, si le premier ne cessait de la regarder, le second lui tournait le dos et prit la tête du groupe sans un mot pour la jeune femme. Elle ne bougea pas, elle attendit que toutes les silhouettes eurent disparues. Elle tendait même l'oreille, espérant entendre un bruit quelconque mais rien, seulement le vent qui jouait avec les branches, seulement les voix graves des chevaliers qui pestaient qu'être reléguer au rang de gardes !

Gwen décida d'aller s'allonger dans la tente, à présent elle n'avait que ça à faire: attendre.

La journée fut calme et surtout très longue. C'est seulement à la tombée de la nuit que des bruits se firent entendre près de leur campement, Gwen sortie précipitamment de sous la tente, les chevaliers avaient déjà dégainés leur épée mais ils la rangèrent dès qu'ils reconnurent l'écusson de Camelot sur leurs armures.

Seulement un petit groupe revenait, ils n'étaient que cinq ou six, il semblait y avoir quelqu'un en bien mauvais état sur le dernier cheval. Un des trois chevaliers restés au campement prit la parole :

-Bon sang, que s'est-il passé . Où sont les autres ?

-C'est le prince, il a été touché et il perd beaucoup de sang. Lancelot nous as ordonné de le ramener ici ! Les autres sont toujours en train de combattre.

Comprenant que c'était le corps d'Arthur qui était sur le cheval, Gwen se précipita sur lui. Il était encore vivant mais très faible. Elle demanda à ce qu'on l'amène sous la tente, qu'on lui donne toutes les couvertures et l'eau qui restait. Bien que paniquée, Gwen essaya de stopper l'hémorragie principale, les autres blessures n'étaient que superficielles et ne mettaient pas la vie du jeune Pendragon en danger. Le bandage était très grossier mais devrait faire l'affaire le temps qu'ils retournent à Camelot. Guenièvre força le prince à boire un petit peu avant de le laisser se reposer. Elle sortie de la tente, indiqua aux chevaliers qu'à présent il dormait. Elle vint s'installer autour du grand feu, où ils étaient tous réunis.

-Comment se présente le combat ?

Ils hésitèrent avant de prendre la parole, tous se sondant, se demandant s'ils pouvaient parler avec une servante. Finalement l'un d'eux, un grand brun à la barbe prit la peine de lui répondre.

-Mal. Ils sont plus nombreuses et plus préparés que nous, espérons que le deuxième groupe arrive bientôt.

Gwen tenta de cacher la peur qui venait d'envahir son être, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'un deuxième groupe serait envoyé par Uther.

***

POINT DE VUE ( MERLIN )

Bien qu'Arthur lui est passer une arme, Merlin ne savait que faire avec un épée dans la main. Il s'était mis en retrait par rapport à la bataille et se défendait de la meilleure façon qu'il savait faire, à l'aide de la magie. De temps en temps il prêtait main forte à Lancelot et Arthur en envoyant des sorts sur leurs adversaires…Les ennemis étaient plus nombreux et Merlin ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils pourraient tous s'en sortir indemne. Alors que ses pensées divaguaient, il entendit que ça s'agitait encore d'avantage sur le champ de bataille. Arthur venait d'être blessé et ne tenait que difficilement debout, alors qu'il allait se ruer aux côtés de son maître, il fut surpris par un chevalier adversaire, qu'il neutralisa grâce à la chute d'une branche. Plusieurs chevaliers de Camelot partirent avec le prince, sûrement allait-il le ramener jusqu'au campement où Gwen était restée.

Le combat continua, avec de moins en moins de chevaliers de Camelot, alors que chez leurs adversaires, il en arrivait de nouveaux. Lancelot accourut vers lui avec deux autres chevaliers, visiblement les seuls encore vivants.

-Merlin, on ne peut pas rester ici ! C'est perdu d'avance !

Bien d'accord avec lui, Merlin le suivit. Pour être sûr qu'aucun ennemis ne les avaient suivis, ils marchèrent assez longtemps avant d'arriver sur les bordes d'un petit fleuve. Les chevaliers en profitèrent pour se rincer le visage et boire. Quant à Merlin, qui lui n'avait aucune égratignures, il cherchait à reprendre le chemin menant jusqu'au reste du groupe.

-Je crois que c'est par ici !

Il se retourna vers les trois hommes, les deux chevaliers regardèrent Lancelot et baissèrent la tête. Merlin ne comprenait pas leur réaction et continuait d'attendre qu'ils viennent jusqu'à lui, chose que seul Lancelot fit.

-Ecoute Merlin. On ne peut pas retourner avec toi ! Revenir à Camelot après avoir déserté le champ de combat, c'est inacceptable pour un Chevalier.

Merlin vit les deux autres hocher fièrement la tête. Il leur adressa un sourire entendu mais prit Lancelot à l'écart.

-Vous ne partez pas par fierté ?!

-Je suis déjà partis une fois, et la seule erreur que j'ai commise se fut de revenir ! Ma place n'est pas à Camelot.

-Gwen va être triste…

-Elle n'est pas heureuse avec moi dans les parages, elle n'est que plus perdue. Je sais qu'elle va en souffrir mais le temps l'aidera à panser ses plaies, et il y a Arthur, non ?

-C'est tout aussi complexe sans ta présence.

-Il n'y a pas de place pour deux dans son cœur…Pas sans la faire souffrir !

Lancelot serra amicalement la main de Merlin, celui-ci n'avait à présent plus rien à ajouter, le choix de Lancelot était pris et à son regard obstiné, Merlin sut qu'il était irrévocable ! Lancelot rejoignit les deux autres hommes, à présent ils étaient à pieds et n'avaient nulle part où aller, mais ils étaient suffisamment loin de l'ennemi pour le détourner sans trop de danger.

-Oh Merlin.

-Oui…

-Nous avons une faveur à te demander !

Merlin regarda successivement les trois hommes. Plutôt surpris qu'ils aient une requête à formuler à un simple servant comme lui. Ce fut l'un des deux hommes qui prit la parole.

-Si Uther apprend qu'on s'est enfui, il est capable de mettre nos têtes à prix !

Merlin observait incrédule le chevalier, il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ses paroles, ce que Lancelot comprit puisqu'il se fit beaucoup plus clair.

-Tu es le seul à avoir survécu au combat ! Personne, Merlin, personne apart toi ne doit savoir que nous sommes toujours vivants, sinon Uther ne nous laissera pas tranquille.

Merlin allait protester violemment mais il se retint, il fixait à présent seulement Lancelot. S'il savait que les deux chevaliers souhaitaient vraiment sauver leur tête de la colère du roi, il savait aussi que Lancelot avait d'autres souhaits avec ce mensonge. Merlin se rapprocha de lui et secoua énergiquement la tête.

-Je ne peux faire cela, elle va être anéantie.

-C'est le seul moyen pour que tout cela prenne fin ! Tant que je suis vivant, elle gardera l'espoir de me revoir. Si je suis mort , elle finira par tourner la page et vivre.

-Je ne peux être le complice.

-Merlin, il y a tellement de vies en jeu et je sais que tu es capable de garder un secret.

***

Le jour était levé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et toujours aucun signe des autres chevaliers et de Merlin. Arthur qui avait reprit pas mal de forces avait ordonner à quelques chevaliers et retourner sur le terrain et de ramener les survivants peu importe leur états !

Gwen, elle restait silencieuse et dans son coin, elle ignorait les regards que le prince posaient fréquemment sur elle, chaque minute qui s'écoulait, la rendait inquiète. Les chevaliers revinrent, seuls, annonçant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun combat et que ce qui restait sur le terrain, c'était les corps sans vie des hommes. Sa gorge se serra et elle dû encore une fois éviter le regard d'Arthur.

Le prince allait s'exprimer quand des pas se firent entendre sur le petit chemin qui se trouvait non loin de leur campement. Les chevaliers dégainèrent leur épée et Gwen tourna vivement la tête vers la source des pas, espérant y voir venir des visages familiers. Elle ressentie un soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnue Merlin, elle se leva.

-Merlin !

Sa voix s'était mêlée à celle d'Arthur, lui aussi soulager et heureux de revoir son valet sain et sauf. Merlin s'avança jusqu'à eux et se positionna à côté de son maître, à l'opposé de Gwen, ce que la jeune femme remarqua, comme un poids lui compressa la poitrine et sa respiration se fit plus bruyante. Elle venait juste de remarquer que son ami était…seul !

Personne d'autres ne sembla y prêter attention et Arthur, tellement ravi d'avoir retrouver son cher Merlin, se permit même de plaisanter.

-Comment se fait-il qu'un idiot comme toi ai-pu s'en sortir indemne ?

-Je sais esquiver, mon seigneur !

Un rire franc s'échappa de la gorge du prince qui tapotait amicalement l'épaule de son ami.

-Où sont les autres ?

Comme si Arthur venait seulement de se rendre compte que son effectif était légèrement plus faible que lorsqu'il était parti. Gwen croisa le regard de Merlin, elle le soutint, espérant y trouver les réponses qu'elle attendait. Merlin resta longtemps silencieux, un silence qui pesait sur Gwen. Elle était sur le point de bondir sur son ami pour le faire parler. Avant de prendre la parole, il lâcha le regard qu'il lui portait.

-Ils sont _tous _morts. Je suis le seul survivant ! Je…j'ai fui pendant le combat.

Les autres chevaliers se mirent à marmonner dans leur barbes, alors qu'Arthur et Merlin observait Gwen. Elle se laissa tomber sur la sol, les yeux dans la vague, elle ne cessait de marmonner des « non » , il y eu du mouvement autour d'elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, elle n'était plus vraiment parmi eux.

***

-Gwen !

Ils venaient d'arriver à Camelot, à peine était-elle descendue de cheval, qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de sa maîtresse. A cet instant la réalité la frappa de fouet et elle fondue en larmes, serrant un peu plus fort son amie.

-Oh Gwen, j'été si inquiète ! Dieu merci tu es en vie.

Il lui était impossible de parler, les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Elle eu l'impression de rester des heures dans les bras de Morgana. On la raccompagne jusqu'à chez elle, où elle s'endormie aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Gwen ne trouva autour force pour se lever et resta toute la journée dans son lit à pleurer…Le soir on vint frapper à sa porte, elle n'avait même pas prononcer un son que Merlin entra.

-Lady Morgana m'a demander de vous apporter de quoi manger.

Il déposa un plateau en argent sur sa modeste table et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Question stupide, je sais que ça ne va pas ! Je vais te laisser tranquille.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, juste avant qu'il ne sorte, Gwen retrouva l'usage de la parole.

-Comment ? Comment est-il m…

Sa voix se brisa, incapable de prononcer ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Encore une fois, Merlin baissa la tête et mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

-Il s'est battu vaillamment, tu sais. Mais ils étaient plus nombreux et…Je ne pense qu'il est souffert.

De nouveaux sanglots vinrent submerger la jeune Guenièvre. Merlin resta quelques instants à l'observer puis reparti. Elle ne toucha pas au repas qu'il lui avait apporté.

Elle passa plusieurs journées enfermée chez elle, se nourrissant un minimum, chaque jour pleurant d'avantage la perte de Lancelot, elle avait l'impression que son cœur ne pourrait jamais cicatriser. Chaque jour, Merlin lui apportait soit de la nourriture, soit des fleurs de la part de Morgana. Il lui fallut plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir reprendre la travail.

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur retour, depuis la mort de Lancelot, la guerre avait continuée mais Uther semblait sur le point d'arriver à un compromis avec les autres royaumes, quant à Arthur il s'était complètement remis de sa vilaine blessure, probablement grâce aux soins que Gwen lui avait prodiguer rapidement.

Gwen venait de sortir de la chambre de sa maîtresse, sourire aux lèvres, elle n'aurait pu expliquer sa longue tristesse à sa maîtresse et aux autres personnes qu'elle connaissait. Ses quelques jours d'enfermement avaient été mis sur le compte qu'elle avait été traumatisé par l'horreur de la bataille, personne ne savait que le traumatisme était beaucoup plus profond que cela, personne apart Merlin et Arthur.

Dès qu'elle se retrouva seule dans un couloir, ce sourire s'évanouit et Gwen avança tête baissée.

Elle arriva dans la cour intérieure, elle fut surprise de voir les chevaliers qui étaient revenus de l'expédition avec eux, habillés aux couleurs de Camelot. L'un de ces chevaliers remarquant l'étonnement de la jeune femme, s'approcha d'elle en souriant fièrement.

-Vous avez vu ça, nous sommes de vrais chevaliers de Camelot à présent !

Gwen eu un petit sourire et s'inclina poliment.

-Enfin, c'est grâce au prince tout ça. C'est qu'il en fallait de la hargne pour nous relever aux yeux du roi !

Guenièvre posa son regard sur Arthur, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la cour, en discussion avec plusieurs gardes. Elle ne cessait de l'observer, ne prêtant qu'une seule oreille à ce que lui disait le chevalier.

-C'est un homme bon !

Gwen sourit, franchement pour la première depuis des semaines, elle croisa le regard du prince et inclina la tête.

-Oui, c'en est un.


End file.
